New York, New York
by PrinceCharmed
Summary: (CharmedTru Calling crossover) During a trip to New York, The Charmed Ones are out to save an innocent... and Phoebe swears she's experiencing major Deja Vu... (CHAPTER 4 UP) [WIP]
1. A Tru Premonition

**NEW YORK****, NEW YORK**

**By PrinceCharmed**

_Author's note: This is a Charmed/Tru Calling crossover. This story takes place between the Tru Calling episodes "Rear Window" and "Two Weddings and a Funeral", and before the Charmed episode "Crimes and Witch Demeanors"._

_DISCLAIMER: "Tru Calling" and all of its characters are the property of FOX/Jon Harmon Feldman. "Charmed" and all of its characters are property of Constance M. Burge/Aaron Spelling/Brad Kern/The WB. This is a work of my imagination, is for entertainment purposes only, and is not intended in any way shape or form for profit._

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**A Tru Premonition**

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stood together in the crowd of smiling onlookers as the bride and groom kissed passionately. The crowd clapped and cheered, and it was official. Stephanie Berman was a married woman.

Phoebe smiled as she thought of all the clubbing and partying she did with her best friend Stephanie during her stay in New York. It was hard to believe she was really married now.

"You guys, I'll be right back, I'm going to go talk to Stephanie and give my congratulations." Phoebe told her sisters, going off to see the bride.

"Phoebe must be so happy. Seeing her best friend married and all. And getting to take a trip to New York, too." Paige said with a smile.

"Yeah," said Piper, "but I don't understand why she had to bring us with her. We weren't a part of her New York life."

"C'mon Piper, she just thought we might enjoy a sisterly New York vacation together, that's all." Paige answered.

"Yeah, I understand that. I guess I just feel guilty for dumping all the babysitting duties on Leo. I mean, I'm sure he would have liked to come along with us."

"I'm sure he's enjoying spending some quality time with his son now, too." said Paige. "Besides, he's only a call and orb away if we really need him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I should try to enjoy this demon free vacation as long as I can." Just as Piper said that, she felt baby Chris kick at her stomach, and nausea looming. "Or at least until I get sick."

Meanwhile, on the streets of New York…

'Five minutes. Five minutes, that's all I've got, I better hurry.' Tru thought to herself. She had been gathering information and tracking her victim all day, and now there was only five minutes until Lisa Tillson was supposed to die. And Tru still didn't know how she died. All she knew was that they were quickly approaching the house where Lisa Tillson's almost incinerated body had been found. Tru had been there for the pickup. It was a horrible sight, but Lisa Tillson asked Tru Davies for help, and Tru was not going to let her down.

Lisa began to go up the stone walk to the house but Tru ran up and grabbed her shoulder. Lisa turned around quickly.

"You again? What do you want? Would you please stop harassing me?!" Lisa yelled.

"Look, I know you don't know me, but please, don't go in there. You'll get hurt."

"That's ridiculous! Michael would never hurt me."

Just then, a hulking, nasty green skinned monster looking thing busted through the front door of the house. Tru's eyes widened. She wasn't sure what she was seeing. The thing raised its arm and in its hand appeared a bright blue ball. He hurled it towards Lisa, whose back was to him. Instinctively, Tru tackled Lisa, taking her down and saving her from the ball of impending death.

"Run!" Tru told Lisa. Lisa didn't have to be told twice, as she took off as fast as she could.

The demon, who was originally focused on Lisa, now glared at Tru and growled in fierce anger.

"Witch! You will die!" It declared.

Tru took off running as fast as she could, and when the creature looked to be getting out of sight, relief began to wash over her. That is, until it thing inexplicably appeared right in front of her. Tru looked to the left and saw a parking lot with a church building and tried to make a break for the church and get help, but she wasn't fast enough. It reached out and grabbed her by the neck, squeezing with all of its might. In the struggle, her necklace came unclasped and fell to the pavement.

Tru knew that she had to do something or she wouldn't make it another minute. Doing the only thing she could do, she kicked the thing between the legs. It moaned in pain and fell to its knees.

Ha. It might be some sort of all mighty creature, but that was the great equalizer, thought Tru, as she once again took off running.

The demon got to his feet and saw that the woman was now out of sight. He growled and prepared to shimmer, but was stopped when another demon, looking very similar to him, shimmered in next to him.

"Don't worry about her now. She's under the impression that her innocent has been saved. But we need to go and take care of the human, now." The new demon said.

The two demons shimmered out together.

Meanwhile, in the church parking lot…

The Charmed Ones stepped out of the church, smiling and bickering at each other as the sun was setting and darkness was beginning to settle in the sky.

"That really was a beautiful wedding. It's a shame we're only going to be here until tomorrow – I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed New York." Phoebe told her sisters.

"Damnit!" Where did I park my car?" Piper exclaimed, frustrated.

"Where did Piper park her car, make it shine like a star." Paige recited.

"Paige! Hello, personal gain!" Piper let out.

"I'm just saving us some time. Did it even work?" Paige asked her sisters.

"Oh, I see the car," Phoebe said, "and something else."

Phoebe went towards the car, staring at the pavement underneath it. A gold chain was gleaming, shining like a star, underneath Piper's Jeep. Paige and Piper followed closely behind.

"What is that?" Piper asked.

"It's some sort of… gold chain necklace. Looks like it could be valuable." Phoebe bent down, swiping the necklace up. Immediately, she was hit by a premonition.

_A young woman, in her early twenties. Piercing eyes and long, flowing brown hair. She's running down the street, running from something. The necklace is around her neck._

A flash, and then –

_A big burly green demon, catching this woman by the throat.__ A struggle, and the woman's necklace comes unclasped, sliding near Piper's Jeep._

Another flash, and the premonition was done.

"What is it, Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"An innocent. We have an innocent to save."


	2. Be Kind, Please Rewind

**NEW YORK****, NEW YORK**

**By PrinceCharmed**

_Author's note: This is a Charmed/Tru Calling crossover. This story takes place between the Tru Calling episodes "Rear Window" and "Two Weddings and a Funeral", and before the Charmed episode "Crimes and Witch Demeanors"._

_DISCLAIMER: "Tru Calling" and all of its characters are the property of FOX/Jon Harmon Feldman. "Charmed" and all of its characters are property of Constance M. Burge/Aaron Spelling/Brad Kern/The WB. This is a work of my imagination, is for entertainment purposes only, and is not intended in any way shape or form for profit._

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Be Kind, Please Rewind**

"What the hell?! We can't even have a decent vacation in New York without a freakin' demon getting involved?!" Piper shouted after Phoebe had filled them in one her premonition.

"Well, looks the like New York needs The Charmed Ones." Paige said.

"Yeah, because of you." Piper shot at Paige.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paige asked indignantly.

"It means if you hadn't cast your spell, Phoebe probably would have never noticed that necklace, and we wouldn't have to be worrying about some demon." Piper answered.

"Yeah, Piper, and you know what would have happened if I didn't find that necklace? An innocent woman would be killed." Phoebe told her.

Piper sighed and looked to her sisters with an apologetic expression on her face.

"I'm sorry guys, you're right. It's just that… it seems like we can't enjoy anything anymore without some sort of supernatural intervention." She said.

"Well, we can get back to our vacation once we save that girl. The good thing is, she's still alive. I felt it. She's alive, but if we know demons like we think we do, they'll come for her again." Phoebe said.

"And she may not be so lucky next time." Paige chimed in.

"We need to find her. Scry for her, that's the quickest way, we'll use that necklace"

"All of our scrying equipment is at home. We'll have to orb back." Paige said.

"C'mon guys, let's do this." Piper said. Turning a corner into a secluded alley, Paige orbed the sisters back home to the Halliwell Manor.

The sisters rematerialized in the attic, and immediately Phoebe went to the Book of Shadows, thumbing through the pages to look for the demon in her premonition. Paige grabbed a map of New York and the necklace and began scrying.

"Is there anything I can do? Anything else that needs to be done?" Piper asked.

"Honey, sit down, relax, you're pregnant, you don't need the stress." Phoebe said as she flipped the pages of the Book.

Piper took Phoebe's advice and sat down, making herself comfortable. Just then, Leo and Chris orbed in.

"Oh, it's you guys." Leo said with a sigh of relief. "We heard noises up here and –"

"You thought it was a demon?" Piper finished. Leo and Chris nodded simultaneously.

"Where's Wyatt?" Phoebe asked without looking up from the Book.

"Sleeping." Leo answered.

"Wait a minute, why are you guys back early anyway? Oh, and I have a new lead on who turns Wyatt, so if your vacation is over"-

"Don't think so, honey. No demon vanquishing tonight. Or at least, not in San Francisco." Piper told her son.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Three witches, an innocent, and a demon in New York. Any questions?" Piper said.

"Actually yeah." Chris answered before Leo. "Who's the demon?"

"There he – they – are." Phoebe cut in, finding the demonic forces in question in the Book. Chris quickly strode over and scanned the page.

"Kain, Xavier, and Trent. The demonic Brothers of Destruction. Oh… this is not good." Chris said with a foreboding tone.

"There are three of them?!" Paige exclaimed.

"And they're all twins." Chris told them.

"Great," Piper sighed, "Demonic triplets."

"Here's some good news though. Their power lies in their brotherly circle. If you vanquish one, it breaks the circle. It's going to be tough though. They have great power."

""So, basically, what you're saying is, they're the demonic version of the Power of Three?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah. It says here that their ultimate goal is to gain enough power to rule not just the Underworld, but the earthly world as well. They were banished by all of demondom years ago. The Source convinced all of his demons and warlocks that the Brothers' power was too great, too big of a threat. But now the Underworld must be backing them – and if they have come out from the Underworld, it must mean they're making their move now."

"And they're starting with New York." Leo finished.

Just then, the crystal dropped to the map.

"Got her." Paige announced.

Meanwhile, back in New York…

Tru arrived for work at the Morgue a bit shaken. She hadn't forgotten her encounter with that – thing. But, she had saved Lisa Tillson, and that's what mattered. Whatever it was that was after her, it had failed, and she wasn't going to think about it again. She had gone through the standards on a couple bodies when Jack wheeled in a new one.

"Got one for ya Tru. This one's not pretty. Lisa Tillson, apparently caught in a fire – or something. Her body is pretty badly burned."

"What? That can't be…"

"Hm?" Jack asked, but Tru didn't answer, instead she pulled the sheet up and looked. It was Lisa Tillson all right – but this just didn't make sense to Tru.

Around the back of the Morgue, the Charmed Ones orbed in.

"Okay, this is where she is supposed to be." Paige told them.

"But I don't see her anywhere." Phoebe said. The girls walked around the building to see a _City Morgue _sign.

"Uh oh… you don't think she's"-

"No," Phoebe cut Paige off, "if she were dead, we wouldn't have been able to find her."

"Well, she's gotta be in the building." Piper said. "Let's go."

The sisters made their way in to see a man in a white coat. He turned when he saw the ladies.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Um, yeah, we're looking for"- It was then that Phoebe realized they didn't even know the name of the innocent they were trying to track down. "- the person who this necklace belongs to," She finished after some quick thinking.

Davis instantly recognized the necklace as that of Tru's.

"I'm sorry, Tru is busy working. Why don't you leave the necklace here and I will give it to her."

It was just then that Phoebe noticed another man, unshaven, and also in a white coat, coming out from what she supposed was the examining room. He had a nametag. Jack Harper. Phoebe smiled. This Jack Harper was pretty good looking.

"Hey Davis-" Jack stopped in mid sentence when he saw the three women, but looked especially at Phoebe "- I didn't know we were having company." He said with a sly smile.

Phoebe saw Jack's smile and giggled slightly. It was then that Piper quickly threw up her hands and froze the room.

"We really don't have time for small talk, or schoolgirl giggling." Piper said, shooting a smirk at Phoebe. Phoebe's cheeks reddened and she sheepishly looked away from her sisters.

They quickly made their way into the examining room. Tru turned when she heard the doors open and saw the women.

"How did you get in here?" She asked.

"That's not important. What is important is that you are in danger, we need to get you out of here."

"Out of here? No. I have a job to do, I have to help someone, and I am going to do it." Tru replied.

Phoebe looked at Tru. She was staring down at a burned, mangled corpse as if waiting for something to happen.

"Um, honey, how are you gonna help someone that's dead?" She asked.

Before Tru could answer, Lisa Tillson's charred arm shot up and grabbed her shoulder. Piper let out a short shriek and, by reflex, shot her arms out and froze the room.

"Oh-KAY, it's the attack of the living dead!" Piper exclaimed, backing up.

"We can do this," said Paige, "just get ready. Phoebe, keep the innocent safe. Piper, be prepared to blast when you unfreeze. I'll orb us all out if need be."

"Okay…" With a bit of hesitation, Piper unfroze the room.

_"HELP ME."_

And the rewind began.


	3. Deja vu

**NEW YORK****, NEW YORK**

**By PrinceCharmed**

_Author's note: This is a Charmed/Tru Calling crossover. This story takes place between the Tru Calling episodes "Rear Window" and "Two Weddings and a Funeral", and before the Charmed episode "Crimes and Witch Demeanors"._

_DISCLAIMER: "Tru Calling" and all of its characters are the property of FOX/Jon Harmon Feldman. "Charmed" and all of its characters are property of Constance M. Burge/Aaron Spelling/Brad Kern/The WB. This is a work of my imagination, is for entertainment purposes only, and is not intended in any way shape or form for profit._

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Déjà vu**

Phoebe got out of bed when her alarm clock went off and immediately went to her suitcase to gather her clothes. She needed something special. Today was her best friend's wedding. Today, Stephanie Berman would be married. She wondered if her sisters had remembered to set their alarms over in their adjoining hotel rooms as well.

The telephone rang out loudly and startled Phoebe just slightly. She went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Phoebe. Just wanted to let you know I remembered to set my alarm and-"

"You'll go over and make sure Piper is up." Phoebe finished.

"Um, yeah." Paige answered.

"All right, well I'm gonna go jump in the shower." Phoebe said. "See ya in a few."

As Phoebe hung up the phone, she stopped for a moment and thought. Somehow she felt like she had done this before. Didn't she even finish Paige's sentence a few seconds ago? She shrugged, and proceeded to go take her shower.

In Tru's bedroom...

Tru Davies shot up from bed, knowing that this was the third time she would experience this day.

'Well, you know what they say, third time's the charm' Tru thought to herself as she got dressed. 'And this time, I know exactly what's gonna happen when I save her', she thought.

Back at Phoebe's hotel room...

Phoebe stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around herself. She walked towards her suitcase, but before she could get there, her body began to get a tingly feeling and Phoebe suddenly felt as if she knew exactly what was going to happen next. Paige was going to run in the door and start complaining about how none of her clothes were good enough for a wedding, and they needed to help her go shopping for a new outfit before the wedding.

Sure enough, Paige burst through the door.

"God Phoebe, I hate my clothes! They suck! I have no good outfits for a wedding." She said.

"And, let me guess, you want me and Piper to go shopping with you for a new outfit."

"Yeah… how'd you know?"

"I've been getting major Déjà vu this morning."

"You think it's just the normal, everyday kind, or… supernatural?" Paige asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Phoebe admitted.

Later that afternoon…

Jack Harper stood in the long line of customers at the "Sweet Stuff" stand in the mall. More like a crowd, really. He was visibly frustrated.

'I'm getting really sick of reliving this god damn day,' he thought to himself. 'Lisa Tillson needs to die… and stay dead.'

Then, in a knowing fashion, Jack turned his attention to the entrance of the store across from him, J.C. Penney. He stared at the entrance until he saw the three women exit, one of them carrying a brand new complete outfit. He looked further to the right and saw the one with the short dark hair. The one that gave him that smile "last night". His only question was, who were these women, and why would they show up in the Morgue later that night?

He would answer those questions later. What mattered now was making sure that Lisa Tillson died, and making sure that she died before Tru could get to her. How was he going to do that? Simple. Change the time of death.

Meanwhile, in the Underworld…

"Ahhhh!!" Xavier angrily threw an energy ball at the cave wall, shaking it. His brother, Kain, shimmered in.

"Is there a problem, Xavier?" Kain asked.

"I'm getting sick and tired of vanquishing the exact same target!" He yelled.

"My guess is that somehow, time keeps getting rewound. And since the Underworld isn't affected by time shifts, we're remembering everything."

"It's got to be that witch!" Xavier said.

"The one who intervened yesterday?" Kain inquired.

"Yes."

"There's a way around this." Kain told Xavier.

"How? She knows when I will attack, she will be there!"

"Get to the innocent before she does." Kain answered.

Back at the mall...

"Okay, now I _know_ this isn't just coincidence. You bought the exact same outfit yesterday." Phoebe said to Paige as the sisters exited J.C. Penney.

"Yesterday?" Piper asked quizzically.

"Yeah, yesterday, the forgotten day." Phoebe answered.

Jack noticed the short, dark haired, smiling woman from "last night" coming his way. He remembered that yesterday, he was so aggravated about a rewind day he hadn't wanted that he had just gotten out of the way, trying to avoid as many people as possible. But this woman… she was beautiful. And the mysteriousness of her arrival at the Morgue "last night" piqued his interest. He decided that getting a better look at this woman was worth it on this occasion. He quickly scooped up an unattended shopping bag and made his way out of the crowd.

"I'm telling you guys, time has been reversed." Phoebe said to her sisters.

"By who?" Piper asked skeptically.

"I don't know. A demon maybe?"

"And why would a demon want to reverse time to this day? We haven't even had any demon troubles lately." Piper answered.

"Maybe he didn't like the outfit I bought?" Paige suggested jokingly.

"Ha ha Paige, very funny." In the progress of their conversation, Phoebe didn't even notice the man in front of her and collided with him. His shopping bag spilled to the floor, it's contents strewing all over the place. Feeling like an idiot, she immediately bent down to help him pick them up.

"I'm so sorry sir, I"- she gasped when she looked up and a tingly feeling overcame her body. She looked at the unshaven man with a leather jacket and suddenly envisioned him in a white coat, nametag "Jack Harper" clearly visible.

"Jack." She said quietly.

"Yeah, that's me." He said. "And you are?"

"Phoebe. Phoebe Halliwell." She answered him.

Jack extended his arm for a handshake, and Phoebe accepted. The minute their hands clasped, Phoebe was hit by a premonition.

_It was Jack, in a house, on a telephone._

A flash, and then –

_A hulking green demon, who she thought she recognized from "yesterday". He tosses an energy ball at Jack._

Another flash, and –

_The energy ball hits Jack and his body rapidly burns to almost nothing as what is left of him falls to the floor._

One last final flash, and the premonition was over.

Phoebe quickly helped Jack gather his things and said her goodbyes.

"We have to follow him." Phoebe told her sisters.

"What?" Piper asked.

"No questions, just trust me." Phoebe answered.

Puzzled, Paige and Piper exited the mall and followed Phoebe to Piper's Jeep.


	4. Jack of All Trades

**NEW YORK****, NEW YORK**

**By PrinceCharmed**

_Author's note: This is a Charmed/Tru Calling crossover. This story takes place between the Tru Calling episodes "Rear Window" and "Two Weddings and a Funeral", and before the Charmed episode "Crimes and Witch Demeanors"._

_DISCLAIMER: "Tru Calling" and all of its characters are the property of FOX/Jon Harmon Feldman. "Charmed" and all of its characters are property of Constance M. Burge/Aaron Spelling/Brad Kern/The WB. This is a work of my imagination, is for entertainment purposes only, and is not intended in any way shape or form for profit._

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Jack of All Trades**

"Wait, we met this guy yesterday?" Paige asked in confusion after Phoebe explained her premonition to them.

"Yeah. I seem to be the only one that remembers yesterday." Phoebe said.

"You think we're in some kind of time loop again?" Piper asked Phoebe.

"Yeah, I do. And I think those demons may have something to do with it."

At the house…

Jack raised his arm, preparing to knock on the front door, but before he could, it opened, and a young man was standing before him, bleached blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Um, hi… look, I was just leaving"-

"Could I please use your telephone?" Jack asked him. "Normally I don't ask strangers of these kinds of favors, but I seem to be lost." Jack told him.

The man considered Jack's request for a moment.

"Sure. But like I said, I'm leaving soon, so make it quick. The phone is in the kitchen." He told him.

"Thanks, um… what's your name?" Jack asked.

"Michael." The man answered.

"Thanks Michael." Jack said before entering the house and going for the phone. Michael headed for his car.

Jack picked up the phone and went through its memory database. There, he found the name _Lisa Tillson_ and hit the speed dial button.

"Hey, Lisa? Yeah, it's Michael. Listen, I know we were supposed to meet later, but something's come up and I can't meet later. Can you come over now? You can? Great! I'll see you then. Bye now."

Jack hung up the phone and let a smile cross his face.

Back on the road…

"This better be quick. The wedding is soon." Piper told her sisters.

"We can't go to the wedding. We have to save Jack… no matter the cost." Phoebe said.

"This is your best friend's wedding we're taking about, Phoebe." Paige said.

"Yeah, I know, and it sucks, but our job is to protect the innocent – that comes first."

"God, it seems like we can't enjoy anything anymore without some sort of supernatural intervention." Piper said with frustration.

The tingling feeling returned to Phoebe's body as another feeling of Déjà vu washed over her.

"You said that yesterday," Phoebe remembered.

"Did I? Well, maybe it bore repeating."

"But… it wasn't here." Phoebe said, confused.

"What do you mean?" Piper questioned.

"When you said that yesterday, we weren't in the Jeep, like we are now. Now that I think of it – I had the wrong premonition today." Phoebe told her.

"Huh?" Paige let out, obviously dumbfounded.

"Jack isn't the innocent we are supposed to be saving today," Phoebe continued, "That woman is. I had a different premonition yesterday and there was a different innocent to save. I don't understand it."

"Well, circumstances can change things." Piper told her.

It was then that it dawned on Phoebe.

"That's it!" she practically yelled out.

"What's it?" Paige asked.

"Yesterday. Yesterday, when we were in the mall, I never ran into Jack. I met him at the Morgue later that night."

"And your point is…?" Paige trailed off.

"My point is that something happened today that never happened "yesterday". By bumping into him, we've changed who we're supposed to save today."

"Okay, well we can't follow him anymore with this Jeep… looks like we lost him." Piper told her. "Maybe we should orb from here."

"Good idea." Paige said.

Piper pulled her Jeep over on the side of the road and Paige orbed the sisters to Jack.

They rematerialized in front of an old house with a stone walk.

"Is this the right place?" Paige asked Phoebe.

"I don't know until we go inside." Phoebe responded

"It's the right place all right!" Piper yelled as two demons, looking identical to one another, shimmered in.

"Witches!" One of them declared, and threw an energy ball at the trio, but Piper managed to freeze him and the ball before it made contact.

Phoebe's body started to get the tingling feeling again and then she remembered the entry in the Book of Xavier, Kain, and Trent – The demonic Brothers of Destruction.

"Oh my god!" She yelled. "One of them is in there with Jack!"

"There's another one?!" Paige said disbelievingly.

"You guys hold off these two, I'm gonna go get Jack!" Phoebe said as she went running into the house. It was then that the freeze wore of and the energy ball resumed its course of death.

"Energy Ball!" Paige called, sending the ball in reverse direction and crashing into one of the demons. He went down, but didn't stay down.

In the house…

"Michael! I'm here!" Lisa Tillson called out as she entered the house through the back door. She stopped when she saw Jack.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Suddenly, a ball of blue energy shot out from the left of Lisa and hit her, incinerating her body, and her remains crumpled to the floor.

Jack looked around, but didn't see the creature anywhere. Out of nowhere, it materialized. and stared down at the corpse of Lisa Tillson.

Seeing that his job was done, Jack went to make a quick exit, but the demon looked up and snarled.

"What are you? Another witch?"

"I'm only here to make sure you got who you're supposed to get "-

"Witch!" The thing yelled, and shot an energy ball at Jack.

"NO!" Phoebe yelled as she ran in and tackled Jack to the floor, saving him from certain death. Refusing to get up, Phoebe held Jack down to protect him.

The demon growled and fired another energy ball at Phoebe, but she held up her arm and channeled the demon's power using her empathic ability, sending it back towards him. The energy ball hit the demon and sent him crashing through the wall behind him.

Phoebe then looked to Jack.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. You saved me." Jack answered with a smile.

It was only at that point that Phoebe realized she was straddling Jack. She looked down at him, embarrassed. He brought his head towards her, and gently pressed his lips against hers.

"I've wanted to do that ever since I first saw you." He told her.

Feeling all of Jack's emotion as well as her own, Phoebe gave in and wrapped her arm around Jack, kissing him passionately.

Neither Phoebe nor Jack noticed Piper and Paige walk into the house.

"What the hell?!" Piper cried out in shock.


End file.
